An increasing demand for faster modern computer devices such as mainframe computers, dedicated servers, and desktop computers has reciprocated an increase in demand for faster signal channeling speeds from critical components such as processors, graphics devices, and memory devices. Currently, edge connectors remain the simplest design option of the various connector designs for channeling high-speed signals from computer packages.
As illustrated in FIG. 10, a conventional edge connector 1000 is formed of a rectangular plastic piece 1001 with an opening 1002 on one side, with contacts 1003 on one or both sides of the opening 1002, sprung to push into the middle of the opening 1002. A connection protrusion 1005 is keyed to fit in the opening 1002 of the conventional edge connector 1000. The connection protrusion 1005 may be part of a printed circuit board (PCB) that protrudes from a side of the PCB and makes connection with the conventional edge connector 1000. The conventional edge connector 1000 risks contact plating damage when mating with the connection protrusion 1005. The conventional edge connector's contacts 1003 travel on the connection protrusion's substrate 1009 before reaching the connection protrusion's pads 1011, thereby leading to possible deterioration of the pads 1011 and contacts 1003 and of any electrical connection between them. As such, connection protrusions 1005 have elongated pads 1011 that extend to the edge of the connection protrusion 1005 upon which the contacts 1003 slide.